Sailor Moon Parading Summer
by Icecore22
Summary: Its Summer time After the events with chaos and the sailor scouts are finally looking forward to relaxing with their family and friends. Sadly all is not well a break out of kidnappings around Tokyo the work of an ancient group of creatures called the yokai stake their claim to the earth. Darien is kidnapped can Serena and her friends can the scouts stop this parade endless night?


I don't own Sailor Moon, I do own the characters not found on the wikia please be kind and not so much flame.

Sailor Moon Parade of Nights

Its summer time after the defeat of Chaos and Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are looking forward to relaxing for once and having fun. But sadly not all is well a new face not of space and the cosmos has reared it heads to destroy man kind and take the world back for its own.

This is the story of the parade of a life time and the possible destruction of mankind at the hand of the yokai.

* * *

**\Preview/**

Serena and Molly watched as a tomb of ice encased Darien and a woman with pale snow white Skin and silky blue hair appeared. She wore a light blue kimono and with the patterns of red ice crystals on it. Her eyes where pale pink with red lines in them. Wrapped around her waist was a pink tattered bow with golden skull earrings dangling from each ear.

Serena looks at her "what have you done to Darien you witch?"

Molly "Serena what's going on what happened to Darien who is that woman?"

The woman turns to them and glares "my name is Miyuki of Winter I'm wondering why such a lovely man would settle for a meatball like you." She drapes herself over the block of ice around Darien fondly rubbing around his face "mmm I just want to devour his very soul."

Serena takes a step forward "not on your life you ice hussy!"

**-Skip-**

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and an unconscious and battered Sailor Uranus found themselves backed against a wall facing a large mountain of a creature. The beast growled deeply as he stared them down stepping forward into the light so they could make out his terrible appearance.

The creature before them wore an open black leather vest revealing multiple scars covering the massive muscles that spread across his eight feet tall figure. A veil of long white hair covered his eyes, matched his dark olive skin. All that could been seen of his face was his mouth opened wide to reveal a maw full of jagged sharp teeth. On the top of his head were two long curved black horns He wore a pair of yellow and black stripped pants with tears on the leggings and two spiked clubs in each hand.

While roaring loudly and swinging his clubs causing a mini typhoon his deep voice boomed like thunder "I am Natsu the Beast of Summer, I will conquer all who oppose my lord!"

The three conscious of the four Outer Planet scouts did their best to keep from being blown over by the sheer force of the brute before them. The ground around them was torn asunder under the pressure of the wild beast, even the concrete of the side walk gave way and cracked.

"Just what is this beast, and why are our attacks not hurting him?" Glared an annoyed Pluto.

"He's not of the Cosmos, Spirit or Chaos." said Saturn holding herself up with her staff.

"The just what is he?" Wondered Neptune as she shouldered the weight of an unconscious Uranus.

With her eyes shielded from the debris in the air Saturn shook her head and said solemnly "I fear he is a natural evil of this world."

**-Skip-**

In front of Rei's shrine stood a man of average height, dressed in black monk robes with long sleeves like a kimono with the patterns of what looked to be faces on then in white, and a blue outer robe with the kanji for child on the front. He held golden shakujo in his hand, he wore a large straw hat shadowing his entire head hiding his face from Rei and Lita. Beads of light blue of his eyes lit themselves from the darkness of the hood as he stared the two girls down causing to them feel uneasy and ill.

"This presence it's vile and evil he shouldn't be here." Rei held herself in place as her heart ached in terror.

Lita was doing her best to breathe and stay calm "then what the heck is he?"

The man took a step forward pointing a raw blue hand at them and spoke with a sickly sweet voice _"I am Haruo the spring demon come children let us be on our way to another life." _

**-Skip-**

Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus all had to jump to avoid being engulfed in scorching white flames thrown at them by their assailant.

Sailor Mercury rolls onto the ground narrowly avoiding being hit "just who is this woman and what does she want?"

Sailor Mini Moon jumps over a bench as it explodes in flames "I don't know her from anywhere before my mother never talked about her."

Sailor Venus jumps dives behind a stone pole to shield herself "we need to meet up with the others and maybe they could help us."

A woman with short platinum blond hair, her pointed eyes twitched as she walked with sensual movement down the street slowly poised and graceful bare footed. Her stunning figure was dressed in a short scarlet dress the complemented the curves of her super model figure. Her angelic heart shaped face was married by her light violent vicious fox like eyes. Covering her left hand was a crackling white flame that danced around her wrist and finger tips.

Stopping once she wrinkles her nose for a moment ruining her beautiful features "**ACHOOO!**" rubbing her nose she sighs "Akiko of the autumn hates the summer her nose is always so stuffy."

**-Skip-**

The sailor scouts watched as Darien was covered in black flames and soon all they could do was watch the metamorphism take place before them. Darien's figure soon become leaner and his limbs bent into unnatural angles. His black hair grew to cover his face as it grew into that of a wolf's. His shirt ripping from the strain his jeans ripping until it only covered his waist and black claws producing themselves from his hands and feet.

Miyuki smiles "now this is the form a yokai of the night a true man and with his transformation we gain the power of the earth no longer Darien welcome Yoru the Wolf."

Sailor Moon walks forward "Darien please hear me Darien."

**-Skip-**

The figure growls throwing his sake onto the ground in anger "this cannot be, with the possession of Tuxedo Mask the golden crystal of earth was supposed to be ours where has the power gone!?"

**-Skip-**

Standing before the fallen sailor scouts there she stood her short reddish brunette hair with a large top hat on her head, with a violet mask covering her eyes. She wore a white shirt, with a large black bow with a golden gem on her chest and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, a black mini-skirt with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

In her left hand was a long magician's wand and I her right a pink rose "your endless night terror ends her yokai, the summer months are a time of relaxation and peace for the young and your parade means them harm so I Sailor Masquerade will punish you for their happiness."

* * *

-End of preview-

That's all for now till I finish the real chapter sorry guys but I wanted to see your feedback on this first.

Who is should be the first yokai to fight?


End file.
